This one time
by Confuzzled2011
Summary: Prequel for my story Time Twister. This is about Morghan and her time at CGL. Temporarily on hold until I finish more stories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes! So don't try and sue me cuz everything I have is my parents considering I'm 14.

A.N: This is a prequel to my story Time Twister. I said in the story that she was 12 when she got sent to CGL but I meant 14.

I was sitting at my trial again. Unfortunately I had trials before so apparently this was the last straw. If I went down I was going to go down fighting. I turned around to see the disappointment on my parent's faces. I always disappoint them. I don't know why I do some of the stuff I do. I think it's because I'm prone to being in trouble, plus its fun. I turned back around when the judge started talking.

"Ms. Covington, you are charged with stealing a car and driving without a license. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Ms. Covington, your fingerprints were on the steering wheel and the car was found in your possession. Seeing as this is not your first offence I am disinclined to believe you. I have no other choice but to find you guilty."

"But my friend brought me the car. I didn't know it was stolen."

"Who is this friend?"

"Ummm…"

"Exactly. I find you guilty. Your choices are jail or 18 months in Camp Greenlake."

"Jail."

"No one has ever chosen jail before. Either way I sentence you to 18 months at Camp Greenlake."

I walked back to my family. My mom was crying, my dad had a disappointed look on his face, and my brother was smirking. My brother loved to see me in trouble for some reason even though he's older. It's probably because the suspicion is always on me and not him for getting into trouble. We went home and I packed. I found out before we left that this place was in Texas and I have to ride a bus there, fun. I woke up at 8 the next morning to meet the bus. My family stood at the doorway to see me off but didn't say anything. I loved my parents and my brother sometimes, but we aren't that close at the moment with all of the trouble I've been in lately. I spent two long hot days on that old bus. They were filled with me talking randomly, singing, and asking questions, and the guard threatening me. When we finally got there I realized it was my personal hell. I noticed holes on the way in and being the smart person I am figured we were probably digging those holes. I also realized me being me that I had thought of different uses for those holes. I must say that holes can be pretty useful. After I got off the bus I was led into an air conditioned cabin. The old cowboy wannabe grabbed three sodas. He handed two to the gaur and kept one for himself. He looked surprised when I didn't grab for one.

"Why didn't you grab one?"

"They weren't for me." I stated simply

"My name is Mr. Sir; you are to call me that whenever you speak to me."

Holding in my laughter, "Yes Mr. Sir."

He then led me to another cabin, except this one was hot.

"You get two jumpsuits, one for work, and one for relaxation. Every three days your work is washed and your relaxation becomes your work. You will be digging 5x5 holes, using your shovel for measuring. Here are your canteen and shower tokens. Dr. Pendanski will show you to your tent."

"Morghan I respect you. You may have done some bad things in the past but that doesn't make you a bad person. While you're here you will be staying in D-tent. D stands for diligence. Here you are. The boys are gone but they will be back as soon as they're done digging." With that he left.

I laid there on my cot listening to my Mp3 player which I smuggled in while I waited. After about an hour a small boy came in but I didn't really notice and he didn't seem like he wanted to be bothered. About an hour after that more boys came in.

Normal Pov

The boys walked in and saw a girl lying on a cot listening to an Mp3 player. They were all confused by this because it was an all boy's camp. One of the boys went over and reached for her headphones. Her hand shot up and squeezed his.

She opened her eyes and hissed, "Don't ever touch me or my music again." He just nodded.

Another boy spoke up, seeming to be the leader, "Hey what's your name?"

"What's yours?" She asked back

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Just tell me your name."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't talk to strangers, so you'll have to tell me your names first."

Just then Dr. P walked in. "Oh boys I see you've met Morghan. Morghan this is Rex, Theodore, Alan, Stanley, Jose, Zero, and Brian. We have group tonight after dinner." He said and walked out.

"Alright so the names mom said were wrong. I'm X-ray, that Armpit, Squid, Caveman, Magnet, Zero, and Twitch. You have any nicknames?"

"Yeah I have a few. They are Newsiegoil, H.B.I.C., and C.B."

"What do those mean? Oh and we might give you a new nickname."

"Newsiegoil is because I love the movie the Newsies, H.B.I.C. stands for head bitch in charge, and C.B. stands for crazy bitch."

"You don't look like a bitch." Caveman stated

"Thanks but that's because I'm hyper and no one has pissed me off yet. Trust me you'll find out how much of a bitch I can be sooner or later with some of the guys I'm sure are bound to be here."

"How old are you and why'd you get sent here? It's all boys." Magnet asked

"I'm 14 and I stole a car and drove without a license. I tried to tell the judge my friend stole it and gave it to me but I forgot the most important detail."

"What's that?" Armpit asked

"To have the name of a person I hate on my mind to tell her when she asked." They all laughed and a bell sounded.

"Dinner."

They had dinner and went to the wreck room after for a little bit. They played pool and just hung around for a little while. Morghan was wary of strange guys, especially ones in a juvenile detention center. She didn't have the greatest experiences with guys. So when one guy came up to her with his friends you can imagine what happened.

"Hey babe, why don't you come to our tent and have a little fun?" D-tent was about to come up but she stopped them.

"What tent are you in?" She asked flirtatiously

"B-tent." Morghan smiled at him and leaned up.

"Well I guess I'll have to stay away from that tent you bastard." She whispered in his ear.

"You bitch!"

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment from most, but actually right now I think its an insult."

"Your damn right it is."

With that she punched him in his jaw. He went after her and she dodged him right in time and landed another hit to his gut. While he was down she kicked him in the ribs, but not hard enough to break anything.

"Now you and your piece of shit tent mates will leave me alone got it?" he nodded

"Good now go." His friends helped him get up and they left the Wreck room.

Morghan went back up to where D-tent stood looking shocked.

She cocked her head to the side, "What?"

"I have never seen a girl fight that good before." X-ray said

"Yeah I told you, you would see the bitchy side of me when guys like that are around."

"I can't say bitchy is quite the word for it, more like freaking furious and pissed off. Come on we have group with mom in the tent now."

"Alright."

(In the tent)

"Alright boys and girl who wants to start? Tonight we are going to talk about why we've done the things we've done. How about you Morghan? Have you told any of the guys what you did?"

"Yeah I stole a car and drove without a license who cares?"

"Well the owner of the car for one. You know you should get a better attitude. It's that attitude that got you in here, the disregard for everyone else's feelings."

"Oh really, is that it mom? Is it that I just don't care about other people's feelings?"

"Yes it is. Have you told the boys any of the other things you've done?"

"Other things?" Squid asked

"Oh yes, she has done quite a lot of things. She has been caught numerous times drinking and smoking and doing drugs. She has been in fights, including putting a guy in the hospital, and she has been caught street racing."

The guys looked shocked at her record. Normally she wouldn't care but she actually liked these guys.

"The guy deserved it." Morghan growled

"And why's that?"

"None of your fucking business Doc."

"No profanity and no reason to get mad. If you cared so much of what other people thought why did you do it in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter."

That was the last thing she said all night. She went to bed while the rest of the guys finished the group meeting. After mom left she heard the guys whispering about her. Their main concern it seemed was why she did it. She finally fell asleep after thinking about what her day of digging tomorrow was going to bring her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks to Trix are for kids for the review.

Morghan was rudely awakened by the bell at 4:30 in the morning. Morghan hated digging. You may wonder why she was digging in the first place but believe me it wasn't by choice just like now. She had gotten into some trouble and her punishment was doing community service at a fossil hunt where she had to dig three foot holes every day and fill them up at the end. It would be a safe assumption to say that she loathes digging with every fiber of her being. What made it even worse was the boys kept staring at her but kept there distance and never talked to her. By lunch Morghan had, had it and demanded answers.

"Alright what's wrong? Why have y'all been avoiding me like the plague?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"Who was the guy you put in the hospital?" Magnet asked

"My ex boyfriend, why does it matter?"

"Well why'd you do it?"

"Listen it's a long story that I don't want to get into now. I may tell you later but I have to trust you guys. Before you get mad about me not trusting you guys that's just how I am. I've been hurt enough that my guard is always up and you have to prove to be trustworthy before it will go down. I will say he was a prick and deserved it."

"He probably just cheated on you." Squid remarked

"Not even close fish boy." Morghan said and went to finish her hole which she was done with a little after Zero.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I had to dig for community service once so its not that big of a deal. Are we done here? Ok buh-bye." She said and walked back to the tent.

When Morghan go to the tent she saw Zero there. She hadn't talked to him and he hadn't said a word to anyone but Caveman but that was alright with her. She heard some of the other guys saying he was stupid but she didn't think so. She thought he was just shy or a generally quiet person.

"Hey Zero, how's it going?" He didn't answer

"You know I don't think you're stupid." This seemed to shock him but he stayed quiet.

"I don't think there's anything with being quiet or shy. Quiet people observe the most about others. I know its hard to believe but I'm a quiet person most of the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't have many friends to talk to. I'm the loner at school."

"Thanks."

"No problem buddy. Just know if you ever need someone I'm here. I may not have a lot of friends but the ones I do have know I'm a damn good one."

Morghan went and lay down on her cot and pulled out her Mp3 and started singing 'Cater 2 U' with it. The guys walked in when she was singing and were all stunned at her ability. She looked up at the sudden intrusion.

"Can I help you?"

"Wow chica where'd you learn to sing like that?" Magnet asked

"Nowhere I just do."

"Well I just came up with the perfect nickname, Music." X-Ray announced.

"Cool."

"Good because you're stuck with it even if you don't like it." Morghan smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You want to go to the Wreck room?"

"Nope I'm going to stay here with my good pal Zero."

"Why?"

"Because I can. He happens to be a pretty cool guy. I assumed I had the freedom to pick my own friends seeing as this is a free country right?"

"Alright whatever."

"I'm going to stay here to." Caveman said as the rest of the guys walked out.

"So Caveman why are you here?"

"Well I was accused of stealing a pair of shoes, actually they were Clyde Livingston's but I didn't do it."

"Well how'd you get accused then?"

"I was walking and they fell on me from the sky like they had been tossed of the bridge I was walking by and I picked them up and ran when I heard the sirens."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why run?"

"I don't know."

"You should have left them there and kept walking. Everyone will look at you differently, your parents will be disappointed, and friends will shun you."

"My parents know I didn't do it."

"Well your lucky then. I always disappoint my parents."

"Why?" Zero asked

"Huh?"

"Why do you do things that you know your parents will be disappointed in you for?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm like prone to trouble or something. The thrill of doing some of the things I've done was just amazing at the time and I thought it was all worth it. I never even meant to keep the car. I was just going to drive it and take it back before anyone noticed it was gone but it didn't work out that way. I guess it's fate or something."

"Yeah, fate. You want to go to the Wreck now?"

"Sure I would love to."


End file.
